


now we fly to the sky

by princealliance (popoyoy11)



Series: oh baby, we're made of star particles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong, bc I said so, but they are in love, jaehyun is baaaaaby, slight praise kink, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoyoy11/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: It's not even much, just Jaehyun in a black t-shirt (branded?), only showing him chest-up (a selfie!). He has his new hair for the new comeback, mauve and pushed back ever so slightly. He's on full make-up and his skin is perfect. Eyes made deeper than they really are by the eyeshadow. There's a pout on his lips, they're so full, cherry-blossom pink from the lip-tint. Taeyong sort of wants to sink his teeth on them.And he's dimpling.The nerve of this kid."This should be illegal," Taeyong mutters.OrThe one where Taeyong is whipped for Jaehyun.





	now we fly to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanations please help? 
> 
> highway to heaven is out and it's about fucking in a coupe that mark can't drive? 
> 
> this is my first time writing smut, be gentle?
> 
> Im p whipped for this ship now i think.. and i will carry bottom!jaehyun to my grave with me, even if taeyong has big Youngest Sibling energy and jaehyun has washboard abs
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own these people, i dont know them
> 
> unbeta'd & rushed

Taeyong gets the notification on his phone when he's in the studio, recording.

It's a picture of Jaehyun on 127's instagram page and it's...

"Illegal," Taeyong declares.

It's not even much, just Jaehyun in a black t-shirt (branded?), only showing him chest-up (a selfie!). He has his new hair for the new comeback, mauve and pushed back ever so slightly. He's on full make-up and his skin is perfect. Eyes made deeper than they really are by the eyeshadow. There's a pout on his lips, they're so full, cherry-blossom pink from the lip-tint. Taeyong sort of wants to sink his teeth on them.

And he's _dimpling_.

The nerve of this kid.

"This should be illegal," Taeyong mutters, scrolling down. He glances at the clock. "Hyung, I think I'm done for today, can I go home?"

He's glad producer-nim just waves him off.

Taeyong can't wait to go home, he misses Jaehyun terribly.

-

What greets him at home isn't close to the image on the instagram page. Jaehyun is sitting in the living room, surfing through the news with his feet tucked underneath him, he's wearing sweatpants, hands fiddling with the sleeve of his oversized grey sweater. He must've been reading, because he's got his glasses on. He doesn't have any schedules so he's got no make-up on, bangs down, some hair falling slightly into his eyes for the lack of product.

He looks absolutely _soft_ and _adorable_ , Taeyong's heart did a double take.

The door makes a noisy click as Taeyong closes it, and Jaehyun immediately turns to the source of the sound. "Hyung, you're back," Jaehyun greets him as soon as he enters the room. "Welcome home."

"Hi, Jaehyunnie," Taeyong takes off his airpods, observing him, Jaehyun pushes back his hair, which is futile because it falls down to his eyes again anyways. The action itself is so _Jaehyun_ and endearing that it puts a smile on Taeyong's face. "Where are the others?"

"They're out, I'm the only one home."

"Oh?" Taeyong raises an eyebrow. "Haven't you been lonely?"

"I have." Jaehyun gets up and stretches, dimpling at Taeyong, he walks over to the older boy. Jaehyun only hesitates a second before taking Taeyong's hand that isn't holding his airpods. "I missed you," he says, stooping down to kiss Taeyong.

Taeyong leans up into the kiss, sighing. "I missed you, too." He grabs Jaehyun's sleeve and starts walking towards his room, dragging a willing Jaehyun behind him.

_Puppy-like behaviour._ _Cute, cute, cute._ Taeyong's stream of consciousness supplies for him.

"I went home early because I saw your pic on instagram," Taeyong starts. "And I decided that I missed you." He turns the doorknob to his room and pushes the door to his room with his shoulder, placing the pair of airpods on the table carelessy. He puts his bag on the floor, and lets go of Jaehyun to take off his earings. The younger boy sits on the edge of his bed, feet swinging.

Jaehyun pulls his sleeves over his fingers and brings them over his face, trying to hide his wide grin. "Is that allowed, hyung? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah." Taeyong shrugs. "It's fine." He walks over to Jaehyun and stands in front of him. Jaehyun looks up. Jaehyun's glasses are his old one, the one he's hand since he was a trainee. It's the pair with the gold rim that's halfway between a square and a circle. It makes him look so much younger, so much closer to his age. Taeyong loves the way it softens Jaehyun's edges. But Taeyong itches to see Jaehyun just as he is. He reaches out with tentative hands, slowly yet surely taking Jaehyun's glasses off.

Jaehyun smiles, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Hyung?"

Taeyong carefully folds them and places them on the bedside table, making sure never to touch the lenses before looming over Jaehyun. "I want to see you," Taeyong murmurs, as if that's not vague. Hands moving on their own to gently brush Jaehyun's bangs out of his eyes.

"Can I.." Taeyong doesn't know what he's asking for, but Jaehyun indulges him anyways, closing his eyes and tilting his face up for him, going lax. Taeyong cradles Jaehyun's face, fingers gently tracing the line of his jaw, his nose, his cheekbones. His skin is smooth and soft. Taeyong's gaze rests on Jaehyun's lips, he traces the perfect bow of them with a finger, and pushes very slightly onto Jaehyun's bottom lip.

A shiver runs through Jaehyun. Taeyong suddenly finds it very hard to breathe.

He swallows audibly, fingers lightly tapping against Jaehyun's cheeks. "Aren't you a little bit too perfect?"

Jaehyun opens his eyes, gazing into Taeyong's feverishly. He licks his lips, an action which Taeyong definitely does not miss. "I don't understand what you're talking about, hyung," he answers, voice rough.

Fuck it.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Taeyong announces shortly, before bending down, capturing Jaehyun's lips on his own. The kiss escalates when Taeyong swipes his tongue on Jaehyun's bottom lip, biting into it. Jaehyun gasps and shudders, Taeyong feels a hot wave of lust blast through him at the reaction.

 _I did that_ , he thinks, plunging into Jaehyun's mouth with intense fervor.

Jaehyun accepts the invasion eagerly, moaning. Taeyong moves onto him, climbing onto his lap, placing his knees on the sides of Jaehyun's thighs, the latter's arms automatically going around Taeyong's torso.

Jaehyun's kisses are always intense, so unlike the rest of him, always demanding, pulling Taeyong into his line of gravity, and Taeyong keeps falling and falling and falling for it every time.

He sucks on the younger boy's bottom lip, earning a soft moan from him.

Taeyong trails his hands everywhere, Jaehyun's broad shoulders, his neck, cradles his face, before they settle on the back of his head, fingers carefully tugging at the short strands of hair there to control the tilt of Jaehyun's head. To turn the kiss better _,_ wetter, _messier_.

Jaehyun makes a small noise of dissatisfaction when Taeyong pulls away, staring up. His pupils are blown wide, lips spit-slick and red.

"Shit," Tayong curses.

"Hyung," Jaehyun pants softly, craning up at him, exposing the long column of his neck, Taeyong wants to see it bruised. His fingers are desperately clutching the sides of Taeyong's shirt, no doubt putting permanent wrinkles on it. "Please."

It's not fair, Taeyong thinks. Jaehyun is the one who looks wrecked (just from kissing, _jesus christ)_ but he's the one who feels compelled to give in to whatever Jaehyun wants.

Taeyong pushes him down by the shoulders, Jaehyun falls back obediently, scooting up to the head of the bed. Taeyong grins, shucking of his shirt. He crawls up to Jaehyun and covers his body with his own, caging Jaehyun's head with his arms. Leaning down, he kisses Jaehyun like he wants to devour Jaehyun whole, trying to sear the taste of him into his mind. Taeyong grinds down against him, which Jaehyun responds to with an appreciative moan and a thrust of his hips against Taeyong.

His hands are all over Taeyong, leaving burning touches that leave Taeyong straining against his pants. Taeyong sneaks his fingers underneath Jaehyun's sweater, feeling the hard planes of his muscles fluttering under his touch, and his abs ( _jesus fucking christ_ ), rucking the soft material up to his chest.

Taeyong pulls away, sitting up on Jaehyun's thighs and pulling up Jaehyun's sweater, "Off," he commands. Jaehyun does so willingly, staring at Taeyong expectantly through his fringes.

Illegal.

He leans down, latching onto Jaehyun's pale neck, clever fingers working on Jaehyun's waistband. He palms Jaehyun through his briefs the moment he can and Jaehyun bucks up instinctively, a surprised half-moan escaping him. Taeyong loves Jaehyun like this, so eager and so reactive.

"Hyung..." he whimpers weakly.

Taeyong chuckles. He pulls out his hand and pulls away again, arching his spine like a cat while simultaneously pressing his crotch against Jaehyun's.

"Let me help," he says. Taeyong moves to get rid of Jaehyun's sweats and underwear, peeling them from his legs, Jaehyun lifting his hips up.

Jaehyun's cock sits heavy against his stomach, hard, precum beading at the tip. Taeyong stares at him, amazed. Jaehyun flushes to his chest, embarrassed. He sits up on his elbows.

"Hyung, it's not fair, you too."

Taeyong grins. He chucks his jeans and his boxers away, shuddering a little at the cold.

Jaehyun sits up, reaching out with a hand, Taeyong crawls up to him, kissing him again, their cocks brushing. Taeyong groans.

"Lie down," Taeyong orders. "I want to see you."

Jaehyun obeys (and someday Taeyong is gonna play with that a little bit). He sucks a bruising kiss to Jaehyun's neck, eliciting a grunt from Jaehyun. He works his mouth way down to Jaehyun's collarbones and _lower_ , pausing to ghost over a nipple. He bites softly at it, earning a gasp and a hand on his shoulder.

"Hyung," Jaehyun whines. Taeyong chuckles, and sucks on the nipple, laving his tongue at it while his hand trails down, grabbing at Jaehyun's dick, giving it a tentative pump. Jaehyun groans, his dick pulsing and growing with every stroke Taeyong does. He'd love to continue and have Jaehyun come on his hands, but he has a better plan. He lets go of Jaehyun's cock, and shimmies down, placing a soft kiss on Jaehyun's abdomen before pushing Jaehyun's (creamy, _creamy)_ legs apart and positioning himself between them. He grabs a pillow.

"Up."

Jaehyun lifts his hips obediently, Taeyong shoves the pillow underneath his ass.

He nudges Jaehyun's thighs further apart, exposing his asshole and his dick in all his glory. It's an obscene, _obscene_ sight that Taeyong will take to his grave. Jaehyun looks beautiful, spread out for him, hair unkempt and flushed to his chest from arousal and embarrassment ( _still cute cute cute_ ), hickeys littering his neck and chest, dick leaking precum messily.

Jaehyun covers his face with the back of his hand. "Hyung, stop staring," he asks with a small voice, "it's embarrassing."

It turns on Taeyong even more, if that's even possible. He kisses Jaehyun again because how could he not?

Taeyong smirks at him. "Be good, yeah?"

Jaehyun bites his bottom lip, nodding.

Taeyong grabs the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and lies down between Jaehyun's legs. He takes Jaehyun's dick in his lubed hand, gives it a couple of pump before opening his mouth and swallows him in. Jaehyun bucks up, gives out a high, keening noise in response. Taeyong presses down on his hips firmly, pulling off with a pop.

"You said you were going to be good."

"Sorry, hyung, it's just so--"

Before Jaehyun could finish, Taeyong licks a stripe up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein there and tonguing the slit before swallowing him whole again. Jaehyun moans.

Taeyong alternates between licking and sucking, using his hand for the part of Jaehyun's cock that he can't cover. Jaehyun tastes slightly bitter on his tongue, leaking and throbbing _hot_. He continues his ministrations until Jaehyun's a writhing, begging mess underneath him.

"Hyung," he whines, pushing at Taeyong's head gently, "please. If you continue I'm gonna--ah--"

Taeyong responds to that with a hum. Which he knows is not helping with the way Jaehyun moans out his name.

He pops off. Takes a moment to marvel the way Jaehyun is looking at him (like he could bring down the stars if he wants to. Taeyong would, if Jaehyun asks that of him), and drops down _lower._ Licking his way down the perineum, and pressing his tongue flat on Jaehyun's hole.

Jaehyun makes a surprised noise, the bedsheet jostling when he moves. "Hyung what are you--"

"Ssh," Taeyong sushes him, nails digging into the underside of Jaehyun's thigh, making the younger boy shiver. "Be good."

Jaehyun shuts up. Taeyong kisses Jaehyun's hole, sucking on it. Jaehyun shouts in response. Taeyong pulls off, giving Jaehyun's rim a kiss. "Relax, babe."

He pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Teasing the rim, alternating with kisses and sucks. Once Jaehyun is loose enough, Taeyong fucks him with his tongue, earning delightful noises from Jaehyun. He lubes a finger up and pushes in in time with his tongue. Jaehyun keens.

He replaces his tongue with another finger, slowly pumping in and out of Jaehyun's ass, crooking his finger to look for Jaehyun's prostate. He must've found it because Jaehyun bears down against his fingers, lips parting for a moment, before letting out a breathy "Hyung..." from his lips.

His eyes are wide, fringes covering his eyes. It's probably the hottest thing Taeyong's ever seen.

He adds another finger, thrusting and pumping in and out until Jaehyun is shaking underneath him, minute tremors coursing through his thick thighs. His hands clutching the pillow underneath his head, flush spreading beautifully down to his stomach.

"Babe," Taeyong calls out softly, when he feels Jaehyun is ready and his dick can't get _any_ harder. He needs to get inside Jaehyun now or he'll _die_. "Ready?"

Jaehyun nods.

Taeyong rolls a condom on his dick, making sure to cover it with a generous amount of lube, giving a couple of pumps before aligning his dick with Jaehyun's entrance and pushes in, slowly. Even with the optimal prep it's still a tight fit. He bottoms out eventually, both breathing out an exhale when he does. Taeyong bends down and rests his forehead against Jaehyun's, searching his eyes for any signs of discomfort. But Jaehyun only looks at him with that same awe that he always does.

 _Stars in his eyes, and moon dust in his veins, maybe._ Taeyong thinks absently, Jaehyun's hands running up and down his sides.

Taeyong feels undeserving of it and loved at the same time, he swallows around the feeling, kissing Jaehyun softly.

"Okay?" He whispers. Jaehyun nods again. Taeyong rolls his hips experimentally, Jaehyun moans.

He kisses Jaehyun again. "Gonna move."

Jaehyun wraps his legs around Taeyong's middle and Taeyong pulls out until only the tip of his dick is inside before slamming back inside all the way. They both groan at that first sensation.

It's warm and tight and slick and _perfect._

"God you're so perfect," Taeyong whispers, kissing Jaehyun hard.

Taeyong pulls out again, and snaps his hips back. Again and again and again, fast and ruthless.

He changes his angle, looking for that one spot. His hips snap up, hard, and Jaehyun cries out, mouth falling open, eyes fluttering close in bliss. His legs falling listlessly from Taeyong's waist, abs twitching.

The elder chuckles, slowing down. "Good?" Jaehyun nods weakly, staring at Taeyong with glassy eyes.

"More, hyung, please," he whispers.

Taeyong grins at him. Lifts Jaehyun's legs and hooks them on his shoulders, pressing a quick kiss on Jaehyun's lips and goes to town. Hitting hard, aiming at his prostate again and again and again.

Jaehyun is making high, keening noises, his head turned sideways. He looks utterly debauched. His hair is a mess, face pressed into the pillow, hands helplessly clutching the sheets, highlighting his toned biceps. His eyes are screwed shut, he's not even saying anything that makes sense anymore, just moans and a litany of _please, hyung, please_. Sweat pools in his collarbones and glistens the top of his shoulders, his body is taut with pleasure. His mouth is bitten and bruised red, moaning around Taeyong's name, hips rolling to try to meet Taeyong's thrusts.

It's borderline pornographic.

 _I did that, i did that, i did that._ He thinks, chanting that in his head like a mantra. He feels punch-drunk with the knowledge that only he could do this to Jaehyun.

Taeyong bends down to press open mouthed kisses on Jaehyun's neck, fucking him fast and loose, nearly folding Jaehyun's torso in half.

"Hyung I'm close," Jaehyun pants out.

"Yeah?"

Taeyong leans back to make his thrusts deeper, sweeter, hitting Jaehyun's prostate with almost every thrust. Jaehyun gasps weakly, moaning.

"I wonder if you could, ah," Taeyong pants, "come like this."

Jaehyun looks up at him, eyes wet, hair pushed back into a mess. "Hyung, no, I, please--"

Taeyong smiles at him, not breaking eye contact, keeping his lids low. He knows how he must look from Jaehyun's point of view. "You can do it, Jaehyun, you're such a good boy. My favorite."

Jaehyun whimpers.

"You're such a good boy you know, Jaehyunnie? Always so good to me, always doing as I say, you're so so good."

"Hyung, I'm--I'm gonna--"

"Come on, Jaehyunnie, be a good boy, come for hyung."

Jaehyun's moans and keens get higher with every thrust of Taeyong's hips, until he gives out a final whines, eyes rolling back and he's coming onto his stomach, long ribbons of it, shuddering and arching off the bed beautifully, clenching tight around Taeyong.

"Fuck," Taeyong's hips falter, feeling the familiar tightness building on his stomach as he watches Jaehyun coming _untouched_ because of his _words_.

He continues fucking Jaehyun through his orgasm, sweat dripping from his face onto Jaehyun's body. Jaehyun is going lax and relaxed around him as he comes down from his high. He's looking up with glassy eyes and a perfectly fucked out expression on his face. It's that that sends him over the edge, groaning Jaehyun's name as his orgasm overtakes him, stars exploding behind his eyelids. 

Taeyong collapses on top of Jaehyun, catching his breath, Jaehyun's come sticky between them. Meanwhile Jaehyun lies boneless underneath him, chest rising and falling with each breath. It's Taeyong that comes to first, feeling Jaehyun's hands on his hair. Taeyong chuckles and kisses Jaehyun's neck before pulling out slowly. They boath moan at the sensation, he makes a quick work of taking off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the bin.

He flips into his back beside Jaehyun, blindly reaching for Jaehyun's hand, smiling when he finds it.

Taeyong turns his head to Jaehyun, who still has a dazed look on his face. Taeyong moves closer to kiss him, soft and chaste.

"Good?" He asks.

Jaehyun nods, still breathless.

Taeyong presses a soft kiss to his head, getting up to fetch a wet towel and a dry one. He comes back and hands them to Jaehyun, who accepts gratefully, wiping himself down, Taeyong helping, gently tracing Jaehyun's skin.

He chucks the towels after they're done to the laundry basket and rearranges the pillows, stacking them together so he could lean against them comfortably, pulling up the blanket. Jaehyun automatically scoots closer, throwing an arm over Taeyong and laying his head on his chest. Taeyong puts his fingers to good use and starts combing through Jaehyun's messy hair.

"Hyung," Jaehyun says, his voice vibrating through Taeyong's chest.

"Hmm?"

"That was... intense."

Taeyong chuckles and kisses the top of Jaehyun's hair. "So it was good for you, then?"

"It was.. great. Hyung, I think I'm ruined for anybody else now." Jaehyun admits seriously. He can't see Jaehyun's face but he can imagine the slight pout on his too-serious expression.

Taeyong laughs elatedly. "That's good, right?"

Jaehyun stirs and sits up on his elbows, looking up at Taeyong. He dimples, smiling softly, something equally soft in his gaze that makes Taeyong's heart clench. "I guess so?" he says.

And well, how could Taeyong not kiss him when he looks like that?

-

There's a loud knock on Taeyong's door, followed by Youngho's obnoxious voice. "Y'all better be dressed I'm coming in!" Youngho shouts. A second later he barges in, hand over his eyes, groping blindly through the room.

"That's a bit much, isn't it, hyung," Jaehyun deadpans.

Youngho peeks through his fingers dramatically.

Jaehyun throws a pillow at him. "Seriously, that's _way_ too much. After what you put me through with you and Ten-hyung, really?"

Youngho frowns, pointing a finger at him. "Hey, not fair, I miss my boo." He walks over to his bed and throws himself on it.

"Can't you at least change your clothes first," Taeyong comments, nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Later, I'm lazy," he replies, pulling out his phone. Probably texting Ten-hyung. "Did you two really played cards all day long? We left you here for like 5 hours."

Jaehyun had asked Taeyong to stay in Taeyong's room to play cards. He said he was tired of online games. The truth is Jaehyun only wanted to play cards so he'd have an excuse to stare at Taeyong. He gets serious about uno, and Jaehyun thinks it's one of the cutest things in the world. Of course his plan would've gone a lot smoother if Jaehyun doesn't catch Taeyong occasionally stealing glances at him too. When he catches him, Taeyong smiles shyly, and Jaehyun gets even more positively smitten.

They're _so_ gross. They're in love. Sue them.

"Of course not," Taeyong answers. "I destroyed his ass earlier."

Of course that's the moment Mark chooses to enter the room. Right as Taeyong announces to the world that he'd fucked Jaehyun senseless in that very room a mere couple of hours ago.

Mark freezes on the door. "Ah, hyung, is this a bad time?" He stutters, face turning beet red. Taeyong looks utterly horrified, mouth agape and eyes wide, Youngho is already doubled over laughing, and Jaehyun feels his soul leave his body.

Mark, his soulmate, his little _brother_.

"Ah, um, okay, I'm just gonna--yeah--" Mark stutters some more, hand gesturing awkwardly before completely bolting.

He and Taeyong don't move, until Taeyong hisses and scrambles after Mark, his shouts fading away down the hall.

Jaehyun sits there, frozen, face warm, cards scattered on top of his sheets. Youngho is still laughing on his own bed.

Jaehyun sighs, resigned to his fate. He gets up and goes after Taeyong, not forgetting to punch Youngho on the arm first.

Oh, what won't he do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO did you like it, did you not? Tell me, was it bad or cringey at all? Thank you for reading anyways! <3
> 
> find me on twitter! I'm catchingjaehyun
> 
> find me also on tumblr! i'm markleeshalo


End file.
